


get me through the night(till we're twins again)

by catsandanimenerd



Series: Mistake Messenger [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied Suicide Attempt, Late Night Calls At Two AM, MC can't really fix everything tbh, Mental Breakdown, but she can BE there for seven, idk why i wrote this it just came to me, mc has a name, sentimental seven, sorry if its bad???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandanimenerd/pseuds/catsandanimenerd
Summary: After a particularly rough night dealing with Saeran, Saeyoung makes a call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have named MC!! She's the same one from my previous MM one shot! Hope y'all like it! Obviously, it takes place post-canon, between the secret endings.

His hands are shaking when he punches in the familiar number, fingerprints dirtying the screen of his phone. Saeyoung pulls in a deep, deep breath and holds it, waiting for her to either take his call or ignore it.

(He’s not sure if it was the right decision to involve her, but Haneul has proven to him again and _again_ and **_again_** that she wasn’t going to leave him alone if she could help it, despite everything that he said to push her away.)

“Saeyoung? What’s up?” Her voice sounds sleepy, like she just woke up, and guilt gnaws a hole in his stomach.

“Were you asleep?” he asks first, shifting in his chair. He thinks he hears music in the background but he’s not sure which song it is.

_ (I just need enough of you to dull the pain,  _ **_just to get me through the night till we’re twins again_ ** _ , till we’re stripped down to our skeletons again, till we’re saints just swimming in our sins again.) _

“Not really. Was just-just falling asleep on the computer,” she replies, yawning. His shoulders slump in relief. “It feels like I haven’t heard your voice in so long. Hope you’re not-not thinking of going to space without me.” 

(There’s longing on the edge,  _ right there _ , and he wants to scoop her up and never let her go.)

“Never honey~” he says, forcing his lips to move. He hears her sigh on the other end and he relaxes further into his seat, the shaking of his hands settling down somewhat. The sweat gathered under his brow cools as his heart rate calms, and Saeyoung finds himself shivering. 

“Saeyoung, are you ok?” she asks softly, and he finally breaks behind the closed door, his only witness a voice from his phone.

(Saeyoung shouldn’t feel so surprised by her change in subject because Haneul  _ always _ seems to know when he’s drowning.)

_ “No _ ,” he says honestly, pitiful, and tears flow down his reddened cheeks. “I’m not ok Haneul. Saeran keeps-keeps trying to find things to-to end his life with and I’m so-so scared that he’s going to-going to  _ succeed _ one day. I don’t know what to-to do or-or how to help him.” 

(He didn’t  _ mean _ for this to happen. He doesn’t want to burden Haneul anymore.)

“ _ Saeyoung _ ,” she starts, gentle with his heart in her hand, “I love you. I’m here for you, and I know-I know it’s hard to watch a loved one go through what Saeran is going through. I don’t-I can’t tell you how to help his mental health issues go away because this is a delicate, complex situation where the answers aren’t always so clear. Saeran has to find his will to live again, and you can help him through the process, but you can’t-can’t force him to act otherwise. I’m sorry that this is-is the only thing I can think to tell you. But I  _ promise _ you that I won’t leave your side. You can-can talk to me more often. I want to help ease your burden.”

(Saeyoung is stunned because how can such a good, kind, beautiful person  _ exist _ like Haneul does? How does she make it seem so easy to support him, when he  _ knows _ she has mental health issues of her own? How can she  _ still  _ tell him that she loves  _ him _ , even after everything they’ve been through?)

“Haneul, Haneul, Haneul,” he sobs, the only word he knows with certainty falling from his tongue. 

“Shhhh, it’s ok. You can cry as much as you need to,” she tells him, voice still so gentle that it nearly rips him in half. His sobs begin to stutter after a while, the distress in his heart emptying out into the air between them, leaving him blissfully numb again. Saeyoung sniffles, wiping the snot on his sleeve. 

“Are you still there Haneul?” he asks, afraid to remove his phone from his ear. 

“I am,” she says, and Saeyoung’s chest is overflowing with his love for her to the point that it hurts. He wants to see her, hold her, kiss her,  _ touch _ her so badly that he’s shaking from the effort of keeping himself away. It’s such a deep, dark longing that he hasn’t felt since he first saw Haneul in the apartment. 

“Thank you honey,” he says sincerely, trying to show her that he’s alright for now. She hums lazily and he glances at the time. It’s nearly two am.

“You’re welcome space cadet,” Haneul replies softly. There’s shuffling on her end, and Saeyoung can imagine her stretching her legs and arms. Maybe her cat is cuddling against her side, too, if her soft kissing noises are any indication. 

“I’ve kept my devoted worshiper awake for too long, haven’t I?” he murmurs under his breath, eyelids lowering in exhaustion.

“If that is what God Seven wants, then that’s what my God Seven gets,” she says. “Is there another wish that my God Seven wants granted?” Saeyoung sucks in a sharp breath at that, nearly choking on his own spit. His face turns red at his own imagination, his fingers running through his hair once, twice, in an effort to calm down.

“Um-uh-um I-I don’t-don’t know.” He doesn’t know if Haneul’s laughter is soothing or not. “Fine. Can my co-pilot sing me to sleep then?” Her laughter dies down once he speaks, and she hums her agreement.

“Anything for my brilliant partner-in-crime,” she chirps. There’s more shuffling in his ear as she sits up, her bed creaking dangerously. 

(Once Saeran is safe to be around, Saeyoung wants to invite her to live with him. She  _ deserves _ a better living environment, a better place to call home.) 

“ _ I am an arms dealer, fitting you with weapons in the form of words. And don’t really ca-are which side wins. As long as the room keeps singing that’s just the business I’m in….” _

(Her voice is low over the phone, and a thrill runs through his body at the sound. He  _ loves _ when she sings, because that’s when he  _ knows _ she’s at her happiest, most  _ true _ self.)

_ “Oh, the yes man said “no comment.” My mouth got go-oing the wrong way and all the calls started sno-owing. The time my dad caught me a horseshoe crab, and I asked him if throwing it back into the sea would bring our lu-uck back. I wanna scream “I love you” from the top of my lu-ungs, but I’m afraid that someone else will hear me….” _

(He pulls himself over to his bed and lays down, phone clutched loosely in his grasp. If he closes his eyes, he can feel her weight next to him and it comforts him somewhat.)

(He’s never been more in love.)

_ “I don’t ever wanna let you go-o-o, we could take it fast or make it slow. I’m the friend that you misunderstood. Every day is just a “wish I could.” Oh why you gotta make it hurt so good?” _

(She’s slurring her words together, then, the exhaustion evident in the softening of her voice. He wants to tell her it’s ok to stop but his lips are too heavy and he wonders how her lips aren’t.)

_ “Close your tired eyes, relax and then, count from one to ten, and open them. All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down but not this time. Way up in the air, you’re finally free and you can stay up there, right next to me. All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time….,” _

(Saeyoung’s not sure  _ when _ he falls asleep, or when she stops singing, but he feels lighter in his dreams, like he’s walking on air.)

(He hopes, someday soon, that Saeran can fly up into space with him, with her,  _ together _ , so they can finally be a family again.)

**Author's Note:**

> uuughghghghgh there's something i dont really like about this but??? IDK I cant point my finger on it....it feels waaay too short??? Or something?? B///


End file.
